


A sudden thought of disbelief

by NL7



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Dumb pet names, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, M/M, Teasing, and (lovingly) making fun of him, impromptu implied love confession, it's not actually tooth-rotting don't worry, just perkz drowning miky with compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NL7/pseuds/NL7
Summary: Perkz likes complimenting Miky. Nothing new here, pretty much everyone is aware of how truly handsome his boyfriend is, thanks to him.The thing is, Miky gets embarrassed easily.(Really just an excuse to write some fluff about G2’s botlane.)
Relationships: Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle & Luka "Perkz" Perković, Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	A sudden thought of disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Calling Me" by Aquilo.

“Miky.”

He was staring at his phone’s screen. Probably still hoping that, somehow, ignoring the voice would make it go away. It had worked before, it should probably work once again, right?

“Miiikyyyyy.”

Right. The problem was that the voice was very stubborn and that it had started dragging vowels, and it seemed to be dragging Miky’s sanity along with them. Honestly, Miky would have probably already answered before, if he didn’t know what was going to come next…  
His screen turned off. Miky cursed inwardly.

“Miky?”

He sighed.

“What.”

On the side of his field of vision, Miky sensed more than he saw how the intruder abruptly stopped spinning around in his chair, surprised. Miky tried to remember why he had let him come in his room when he knew perfectly well his mood, and what kind of shenanigans would ensue.

“How’s the most handsome man in the world doing?”

Playful. At least, Miky knew that one.

“I don’t know. How are you?”

Perkz didn’t choke at his retort like the first time he had tried this pick-up line on him. Instead, he grinned and stood up from the chair, joining Miky on the bed with a mischievous spark in his eyes. Sitting down right next to his boyfriend, almost knocking their shoulders together, he disregarded Miky’s rhetoric question and asked again:

“How does it feel to be so beautiful?”

Miky tried very hard not to snort. The compliments just felt so alien to him that they immediately translated into humour, thus usually making him either redden a bit or giggle nervously. Perkz had apparently decided to take advantage of it this day, seeing as he kept coming up with the cheesiest praises during the last ten minutes or so, desperately calling for Miky’s attention when the latter ended up ignoring him.

“Huh? How is it, having such pretty eyes and such cool hair?

Miky stared at Perkz. _‘Cool’ hair, really?_  
Perkz winked at him.  
Miky buried his face in his palms, embarrassed, half-praying that his boyfriend would soon get tired of it and that he would leave him in peace.

Doing neither, Perkz gently removed Miky’s hands despite his protestation and pinched his cheek, cooing at his flustered face. Resisting the urge to hide somewhere preferably very near and very quickly, Miky raised his eyebrows at Perkz, doing his best to stay unfazed despite his incriminating reddened ears.

“Cute puffed up bunny.”

“Oh, shut up,” Miky muttered. Blushing furiously, he swatted the ADC’s shoulder when he burst into laughter, way too amused by the situation for the support’s liking. Perkz sneaked his arms around Miky’s waist, obviously determined to make his boyfriend’s face flush as much as humanly possible. Hugging him almost innocently at first glance, Perkz pressed his nose in the crook of Miky’s neck. The latter slowly embraced back, still a bit hesitant about the whole closeness thing. He wasn’t used to having a lover yet, to being able to ask for this kind of warm touch without any need to explain.  
Both of the players distinctly relaxed, enjoying the loving comfort.  
But then Perkz decided he hadn’t teased Miky enough. Raising his lips to his boyfriend’s ear, he whispered:

“Such a soft boy. Always handsome, at any time.”

Miky shivered. The hot breaths against his neck were giving him goose bumps and so did the compliments, when Perkz was telling them with this low voice. When he opened his mouth to protest, he found himself voiceless.

“Gorgeous.”

Miky blew air through his nose.

“What, don’t believe me?,” Perkz mumbled. When Miky vaguely hummed, Perkz withdrew his face from the crook of his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Quietly studying each and every single shade of brown, hazel and amber there, he said confidently:

“Well, I believe you’re beautiful. I’ll believe it until you believe it too, and I’ll believe it after still.”

Miky stared at him, his throat tight, too touched to even joke about it. Silence stretched between them, until Perkz leaned forward, pressing their forehead together in a tender manner before kissing him softly. His hand crawled up to the Slovenian’s jaw, warm against his stubble. Miky sighed, content, half-heartedly trying to chase his lover’s lips when he pulled away. A chuckle answered him, as Perkz ruffled his hair and grinned.

“Look I’m just saying, you’re the prettiest support I’ve ever seen--”

_“Oh my god--”_


End file.
